The Mile High Club
by melissajaned
Summary: Based on the title, I think you know what’s inside this chapter. (For those who don’t know, the ‘Mile High Club’ is a make believe ‘club’ you join when you get it on in an airplane.)


**This is straight up smut. You've been warned.**

"Mal, be a dear and put my bags downstairs, will you?"

"You know Evie, I'm not you're little monkey," Mal huffed.

When no response came she sighed and started climbing the stairs to go fetch her girlfriends bags.

Mal and Evie were leaving for the airport soon, as they were taking a plane over to Corona for Mal to study some of the ancient paintings of their leaders for a commission she booked with Ben.

She had told Evie she didn't have to put her life on hold and come with her, but Evie insisted and Mal didn't argue anymore because to be honest she _really_ wanted her girl with her.

So she trudged back down the stairs with Evie's bags in her hands and almost feel at the bottom, if it weren't for her girlfriend catching her and helping her with a poorly covered giggle.

"Thanks little monkey," Evie cooed with a gentle kiss to pink hair, earning her a dirty look from the smaller girl.

"Hey princess you know we're going for the weekend not the month right?" Mal snarked back as she dragged the bag to the door while Evie just smiled warmly at her snippy girlfriend.

"Jane will be here in a moment," Evie called out the door after her, "so you better fix that attitude!" she tsked as she twirled around to grab some last minuet things from the bedroom, ignoring Mals choice words yelling after her.

Jane came a bit later, helping the two girls put their luggage into her truck. Mal pouted for a moment that Evie made her sit in the back but a quick kiss from her girlfriend made her soften up.

"Are you both excited?" Jane asked the two, keeping her eyes on the road as she turned at the red light.

"I know I am, it'll be so fun to see the city a bit, it's such a gorgeous city with such rich heritage, and Mal will get to learn some amazing things," Evie gushed as she slipped her hand behind her, waiting for Mal's hand to meet hers, "but I think someone's a little nervous cause she hasn't flown before," she said softly as she squeezed Mal's hand in her own.

Mal huffed and rolled her eyes as she held Evies soft hand her own.

"I'm not nervous, but not everyone has flown a ton before, sorry I don't own a fashion empire," she said indignantly as Evie smiled at her.

"Don't worry Mal," Jane sad sweetly as they pulled into the airport, "I'm sure Evie will help distract you," she said, tossing a smile in the rearview mirror at the somewhat anxious fairy in the backseat. Mal returned it, not noticing Evie's far off look as she stared at Jane, her words taking a different path through Evie's head.

After another hour or two of checking their bags, going through security, and waiting for the plane to board, they were finally walking down the tunnel that led them to the inside of the plane. Mal seemed a little hesitant but Evie held her hand tight as they made their way towards the back of the plane.

Mal's seat was on the window and Evie's was in the middle, and she found herself hoping that no one had the other seat in the three.

Mal tucked her backpack under her feat and puffed out her cheeks as she looked out the window and watched everyone else board. Evie leaned over and pressed her lips gently to Mal's cheek, sliding her hand onto her leg.

"Babe it's okay," she said with a small smile as she squeezed her girlfriends leg encouragingly.

"I just- I don't like putting my life in someone else's hands," Mal said as they closed the plane doors, and she noticed that it was just her and Evie in their row, one person in the isle seat ahead of them, a couple to the left of them, and no one behind them.

"I would never let anything happen to you," Evie whispered as she kissed Mal's forehead again. Then Evie smiled, a bit more mischievously as she held Mal's chin in her hand, forcing her to look at her directly.

"And, I've been thinking about what Jane said in the car, you know about distracting you, and maybe I should," Evie said with a small tilt of her head and Mal gave her a confused look, before Evie slid the hand that was on Mal's knee up her thigh, and Mal got the idea.

" _Evie,"_ she started quickly, "we are on a plane!" Mal whisper yelled while her hand came to stop her girlfriend from going any further.

"Shh, just trust me baby. Since when are you afraid to be a little bad?" Evie challenged, cocking her head, and Mal sighed because _she had a point_.

Mal looked around the plane in one last nervous glance before slowly removing her hand from on top of Evie's.

Evie smirked and leaned in until her perfect red lips were close to Mal's ear, whispering softly as she moved her hand up to slip under Mal's hoodie.

"Good girl, I knew you knew how to listen."

Mal went to flash her a dirty look before she was cut off by a small gasp, as she was starting to get fondled over her bra.

She squirmed around in her seat, trying to stay quiet as her girlfriend traced her fingers over her breasts through her blue bra.

Evie leaned in to kiss Mal, joining their lips together and a hot kiss before Evie finally slipped her hand under her bra, cupping one of Mal's boobs in her hand and Mal threw her head back against the headboard, biting her lip in an attempt to stay quiet as the stewardess was giving some talk up front.

Thankfully, the two girls were hidden perfectly enough for Evie to be touching her girlfriend without anyone having a clue.

Evie's kisses started moving lower, near her jaw as her hand slid down Mal's stomach and under her waistband.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noticed the plane was starting to get in motion for take off, but she was too busy starting to rub Mal through her panties to care.

Mal gripled the armrests, her eyes fluttering closed as her muscles tensed at Evie rubbing her quickly.

"P-Please Evie," Mal let a whimper slip last her mouth, too distracted to be annoyed with herself for begging.

"As you wish princess," Evie purred in her ear as she looked out the window momentarily, seeing the plane was going to take off soon.

She moved Mal's thin cotton underwear aside, noticing now how wet her girlfriend was. She smirked as she slid two fingers inside of Mal, and Mal's eyes shot open, a sharp breath filling her lungs and letting out the tiniest of moans.

Evie start thrusting into her, curling her rest and using her thumb to continue rubbing circles into Mal's clit, and Mal could feel her stomach tensing.

The airplane was slightly tilted, but neither of the girls had noticed.

Lucky for them, most of the passengers had started to become quiet and sleepy, due to how early in the morning the flight was.

" _Fuck,_ Evie," Mal whimpered, and she let her eyes shut again, her head falling back once more as her release came rushing to her, Evie slowing her thrusts and starting to kiss Mal softlty on the neck.

Mal turned her head until she met Evie's mouth with her own, pulling her in for a long kiss.

"E I'm tired," Mal mumbles against her lips, making the blue haired girl giggle as she realized Mal didn't even notice the plane has taken off.

"Then go to sleep my angel," Evie cooed as she let Mal rest her head on her shoulder, just in time for a stewardess to walk up and not see Mal's burning red cheeks and slightly sweaty forehead.


End file.
